


Damn Fire

by kiliaduicaps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Possibly Pre-Slash, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiliaduicaps/pseuds/kiliaduicaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Invariabili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Fire

Nel mezzo (o tre quarti, o cinque terzi, ormai ha perso il conto) del cammin di nostra vita Dean Winchester realizzò che le costanti della sua vita erano due.

La prima di queste era il fuoco. Aveva ancora gli occhi pieni dell’immagine di sua madre sul soffitto, del cadavere bruciante di John, delle fiamme dell’Inferno.

E poi c’erano i demoni. Fottuti demoni.

Forse è per questo che, inconscio, Dean si è sempre spinto nella direzione opposta; ha sempre ricercato l’acqua e la santità. Si è allontanato da qualsiasi caldo focolare che sarebbe potuto diventare casa sua ed ha affogato la propria sofferenza in litri di birra e notti gelate d’inverno passate accucciato affianco all’Impala, guardando le stelle e chiedendosi perché prima di crollare a dormire suo padre non avesse nemmeno salutato Sammy e fosse toccato a lui rassicurarlo che stesse bene e metterlo a dormire.

Qualcuno potrebbe dire che anche con questi comportamenti si è avvicinato alla santità, ma lui preferisce pensare che fosse congenita - linea di sangue, bla bla bla, quella roba - la faccenda riguardante l’essere l’Uomo Giusto. Non è che quei cazzoni degli angeli gli abbiano mai fatto capire qualcosa.

A volte se l’è chiesto, il _perché_. Insomma, suo fratello è stato maledetto col sangue demoniaco, ma l’unico in famiglia a pregare era proprio lui, quello che ricordava a loro padre di prendergli un dizionario latino e un libro di chiesa dalla biblioteca era Sam, quello acculturato sulla gloria e la bellezza di Dio non era lui, più ateo e miscredente del padre. Non avrebbero potuto tirare fuori lui, dall’Inferno, prima che ci finisse l’ennesimo Winchester? Non avrebbero potuto ignorare la sua esistenza, assecondare il suo ‘no’ alle avance di Michael ed andare avanti? Non avrebbero potuto cercare Dio e piagnucolare con lui?

Ma certo che no. Perché era destino. Era lui ad essere stato preso in custodia da un angelo. Era lui ad averlo fatto ribellare. Era lui ad averlo reso così umano.

E a non aver mai pensato, prima di lanciargli un ultimo sguardo, che gli uomini sono così propendenti al fuoco ed alla dannazione.

   
   


** n/a: **  
Missing moment della 6x20. Dedicato alle gals del # **thefangirlbusiness.** ♡


End file.
